Powrót
Uwaga! To opowiadanie to fanowskie dokończenie klasycznego BBA i to jest tylko mój punkt widzenia jak mogłoby być, choć dodałam do tego opowiadania kilka rzeczy. Samo BBA i postacie nie należą do mnie, lecz do KayFedewy! Rozdział 1 Noc już zapadła. W kanionie dwie wadery już spały. W tle słychać było świerszcze. Wtem Swiftkill zaczęła niespokojnie się ruszać. Coś ją trapiło. Wtem się przebudziła. -Swiftkill!!- ktoś zawołał. Zastrzygła uszami. -Swiftkill.- wołanie powtórzyło się. -HM?- zdziwiła się. Wtem wstała i popatrzyła. Na końcu kanionu, gdzie była przepaść stał...Greyback! -Greyback..- warknęła. -Tak. - odparł Greyback. Nie miał ran, a w okół niego było jasna łuna.-Podjedź bliżej me dziecko.- dodał. Swiftkill podeszła. Jednak nie ufnie patrzyła na niego. -Inaria Ciebie wraz z Twoją siostrą potrzebuje! Tylko Wy możecie pomóc odpędzić tygrysy!- dodał Greyback. -Warbound ich poprowadzi! Nie potrzebują nas!- warknęła wadera. -Spójrz... To jest Wasza ostatnia szansa.. Po za tym w Niebie przejrzałem jaka jest Rapier.- dodał. -Inaria wyraziła swoją wolę!- warknęła. -Przepraszam...Powinniśmy Ciebie tamtego dnia wysłuchać.- powiedział basior. Wtem na twarz wadery zmieniła się. I stała się zatroskana. -Przeprosiny przyjęte... A jeżeli to jest Twoja wola...To ja jako Kapitan Elitarnej Gwardii ją spełnię.- odparła. -Dziękuje, wiadomość Twoja siostra dostała we śnie. Inaria nigdy Ci tego nie zapomni. Jednak to TY musisz udowodnić Whitewhind Twoją niewinność.- powiedział Greyback po czym łuna stawała się coraz jaśniejsza i zamieniła się w ,,płomyk" i wystrzeliła w górę. Westchnęła ciężko. Po czym ruszyła w kierunku śpiącej siostry. Schyliła się i trąciła ją delikatnie pyskiem. -Blood.. Wstawaj.. - szepnęła czule. -Mhmm..- mruknęła wadera po czym wstała.- Hej Swift.- powiedziała -Idziemy pomóc Inarii. - szepnęła czule Swift. -Jesteś pewna? Dla mnie mogą zdychać.- odparła obojętnie Bloodspill. -Proszę.. Greyback Ci przecież powiedział.- mówiła Swiftkill. -Ugh.. Mówił, ale potraktowali Cię okropnie. Mogą zdychać.- dodała Bloodspill. -Proszę.. Trzeba umieć przebaczać.- dodała czule Swiftkill. -Dobrze.. Zatem idziemy.- dodała Bloodspill i wstała. Przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła. * Zmiana sceny Już mniej skaliste obrzeża kanionu. Wilki na chwilę się zatrzymały. Warbound wskoczył na głaz. -SHAMAN!! Idź do tych dwóch i przekonaj je... Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz..- warknął Warbound. Shaman ucieszył się i podskoczył z radości. Jednak zaraz zauważył spojrzenie Riptide 'a. -Ale Warbound, co jeśli ich nie znajdę!?- zapytał zaniepokojony. -MASZ ICH ZNALEŹĆ! OD TEGO MASZ WĘCH!! A TERAZ IDŹ!!- ponaglił Warbound. Młody szary basior pokiwał głową i puścił się biegiem. Światło księżyca oświecało mu drogę. * Zmiana sceny Bloodspill ze Swiftkill biegły. Nagle w głowie Swift coś się przypomniało. Migawka. '' ''Początek muzyki Alan Spiljak Day One. Przedsionek Jaskini Księżycowej. Swiftkill płacze, przed nią siedzi Fairstep. -(Chlipanie) Ona n-nie wróci..- powiedziała mała Swiftkill przez łzy. -Owszem, ale wiem, że możesz dać radę. Jesteś silna kochanie. Ona będzie zawsze z Tobą. Takie już życie.. Pomyśl, że kiedyś przejdziesz prze tą żałobę.. No już ćśii...- uspokajała Fairstep. Bloodspill odwróciła głowę, nie miała łez, ale była jeszcze bardziej cichsza niż zwykle. Riptide wychylił się zza niej. W tle Shaman spojrzał się smutno i odwrócił głowę. -Co robi mama?- zapytał Riptide. -Ughh.. Nie teraz..- warknęła Bloodspill. -M-Mogę się przytulić.- powiedziała z łzami w oczach Swift, po czym po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. -Tak.- odparła cicho i spokojnie Fairstep. Maleńka wadera przytuliła się do łapy cioci i zapłakała. Fairstep objęła ją łapą i polizała czule. -Kocham Cię maleńka.- powiedziała. -J-Ja Ciebie też..- powiedziała Swift i znowu zaczęła płakać. Koniec migawki. Koniec muzyki. Był już wczesny poranek. Słońce ledwo co było widać. Nagle Blood stanęła. -Ktoś tu idzie.- powiedziała. Wtem nagle zza skały wybiegł.. Shaman! -Swift!- krzyknął ucieszony. Wtem zorientował, się, że obok niej stoi Bloodspill. - O h -hej Blood.- powiedział zmieszany. -Hej.- warknęła Bloodspill. -Warbound chce byście doszły do oddziału, który ma pomóc Inarii.- powiedział Shaman. -Właśnie miałyśmy dojść.- odparła ciepło Swiftkill. -Naprawdę?! To wspaniale..- ucieszył się Shaman. Trzy wilki ruszyły przed siebie. Przed nimi była długa droga, gdyż Warbound wraz z innymi Czarnokrwistymi się przemieszczali. * Tymczasem u reszty Czarnokrwistych -Warbound! Nie długo dzień, mieliśmy podróżować tylko w świetle księżyca!- wysapała Nightrun. -Ugh.. Zatem! POSTÓJ!!- krzyknął Warbound. -Może zapolujemy?- zaproponował Riptide. -Naprawdę?- zdziwił się Warbound. -Kochanie, powinni coś zjeść.- zasugerowała Spearheart. -Dobrze! Wyznaczę wilki! Quicksnap! Nightrun! Riptide! Fairstep! Moonrise! Idziecie zapolować!- oznajmił Warbound. -Tak jest!- odparły wyznaczone wilki. Po czym ruszyły. Nie długo potem zauważyli błąkającego się konika. -Psst! Rip! Nie, zbyt blisko!- powiedziała Quicksnap. -Ok! Ok! - odparł na odczepnego Riptide. -Ćśii!- uciszyła ich Nightrun. Grupka przyjęła pozycje i wyskoczyła jak strzały. Przerażone zwierzę próbowało uciec w kierunku południa lecz drogę odcięła mu Moonrise. W końcu Riptide zrobił ten krok i powalił ofiarę. Chwilę później zanieśli ją do obozu. * Zmiana sceny. Są góry. Zza nich widać wschodzące słońce. Ciepłe promyki muskały futro Swiftkill. W końcu Shaman stanął na krawędzi góry. Zobaczył w dole jezioro. Dlatego zeszli. W dole widać było parę głazów, które prowadziły do granicy z jeziorem. Z prawej strony w oddali widać było sosnowy lasek. Zaś z lewej zielone od trawy góry z dużą liczbą kamieni. Ich grzbiety były łagodnie zakończone. ' * ''Początek muzyki Spirit of Freedom- Peter Crowley '''Swiftkill podeszła do brzegu i schyliła się, pijąc wodę. Podszedł do niej nie śmiało Shaman i usiadł. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie. -Cz- cześć Swift! Ch-chciałem powiedzieć, że wyglądasz ślicznie dziś. -powiedział. Swift odwróciła głowę kryjąc rumieniec. Dosiadła się bliżej samca, oparła na jego ramieniu głowę i tak siedzieli i patrzyli się na taflę jeziora. Lecz z tyłu stała Bloodspill przyglądając się temu. Przygryzła jej wargę i przybliżyła się. Widziała jej siostrę, mającą opartą głowę na ramieniu Shaman 'a! * Koniec muzyki -Idziemy!- zarządziła Bloodspill. -Emm.. Tak! Chodźmy!- powiedziała zmieszana Swiftkill i szybko wstała. -Emm. Tak!- odparł tak samo Shaman. Po czym ruszyli. * Zmiana sceny Początek muzyki Kites Background/ Theme Music (Sad) '' '''Whitewhind leży smutna. Do jej legowiska wchodzi Kita.' -P-Pani Whitewhind..- zaczęła Kita. -Zostaw mnie.. Zostałam zdradzona!- powiedziała Whitewhind, przy czym mówiąc ostatnie słowa odwróciła się szczerząc zęby w jej oczach płonął ogień! -Nadal jesteśmy przy Tobie... - powiedziała Kita. -Nie.. Damy sobie radę... Gdyby byli mi naprawdę wierni przyszliby... Ale wiem kto na czele tego stoi...MORDERCA!- odparła Whitewhind i wstrząsnęła głową. -Może przyjdą.- przekonywała Kita. -NIE!! Wyjdź! Bo i TY! Mnie zawiodłaś... Gdyby tu był Greyback..- powiedziała wściekle Whitewhind, lecz zaraz jej oczy zamgliły się smutkiem. -Jednak to nie Twoja wina...ale przygotuj nasze wilki by były gotowe do bitwy...- dodała cicho Whitewhind. -Tak jest.- odparła wadera i wyszła. * Zmiana sceny Przedzierali się przez las. Ale nagle coś usłyszeli... -Coś tu jest.- powiedziała poważnie Blood. Wtem zza krzaków wyskoczył... ogromny morderczy ptak!! Jednak masywna czerwona wadera rzuciła się z nim do walki! -BLOODSPILL!- krzyknęła przerażona Swiftkill. Nagle z oczu wadera zaczęła wypływać żółta aura i skoczyła do szyi ptaka, zrobiła obrót i ptak padł trupem na ziemię. -WOW! Blood!- pochwaliła Swift. -Nic wielkiego.- odparła wadera. -Możemy go zjeść.- powiedział Shaman.- Umieram z głodu.- dodał. -Świetny pomysł.- powiedziała Swiftkill i polizała go. -Wrrrr.- warknęła Bloodspill jeżąc sierść. Wściekły wzrok wadery patrzył w kierunku basiora. -Jemy!- warknęła i schyliła się by zjeść. Shaman razem ze Swiftkill podeszli i zrobili to samo. Chwilę im zajęło spożycie ptaka, ale nie długo po tym skończyli. -Ruszamy.- oznajmiła Blood. -Dobrze. odpowiedzieli. Po czym ruszyli. Rozdział 2 Była już prawie noc,gdy znów Czarnokrwiści byli w drodze. Niebo zakryły chmury, gdyż dzień był duszny i upalny rozpętała się silna burza! -Warbound! Powinniśmy poszukać schronienia!- zasygnalizowała Nightrun. -Musimy iść dalej! Stonebrow wraz z resztą starszych nam kazali!- dodał Warbound. -Kochanie ja się boję...- szepnęła Spearheart. -Zatem dobrze! Ugh... Poszukamy! Quicksnap! Moonrise! Nyxiern! Sandstorm! Poszukajcie schronienia!- oznajmił Warbound. -Tak jest!- odparły i pobiegły. Zaczęły wspinać się po coraz bardziej śliskich skałach. Nad ich głowami błyskało się i grzmiało. Wtem Sandstrom zawołała: -Tutaj! -Świetnie! Powiadommy resztę o tym!- odparła Nyxiern. -Zatem na co czekamy idziemy?- zapytała Quicksnap. -Racja!- powiedziała Moonrise i zaczęła zawracać. Gdy wróciły na dół poprowadziły resztę wilków do przyjemnej kryjówki. -Zarządzam odpoczynek!- powiedział Warbound i położył się koło Spearheart. -Emm.. Rip.- zaczęła Nightrun. -Tak?- zapytał basior. -Mogę się tutaj obok Ciebie położyć?- zapytała Nightrun. -Oczywiście.- odparł ciepło Riptide. *U Alteronu -ŻE CO!!??- syknęła Rapier. -Niestety...- powiedział Blade. -Zatem musimy przyśpieszyć atak!!- powiedziała. - A potem wykończymy Whitewhind.- dodała z szyderczym uśmiechem. -Pobiec do Balestorm'a?- zapytał Scimitar stojąc blisko Rapier. -Oczywiście.- odparła i go polizała. -Albo...Claymore! Scythe! Wy pójdziecie do nich...- zarządziła Rapier. -Tak jest!- odparła Scythe. -Ale...- zaczął Claymore. -JAKIEŚ ALE!?- warknęła Rapier. -Żadne...- powiedział i ruszyli. -Teraz już wracam do siebie.- odparł Blade. -Ależ oczywiście.- odparła Rapier.- Mój wybrany!- dodała liżąc syna po pysku. -Oho. Idzie burza.- powiedział Scimitar. *Zmiana sceny Coraz bardziej się błyskało i grzmiało. Trójka wilków przechodziła właśnie przez kanion. -Czuję ich ślady!- powiedział Shaman. -JEJ!- ucieszyła się Swiftkill. Ruszyli. Po kilku minutach wspinaczki stanęli przed wejściem. -Tam są.- powiedział Shaman. -Zatem mamy czekać, czy łaskawie wejdziemy do środka.- warknęła Bloodspill. -Ups! Wybacz.- powiedział Shaman. -Blood.- powiedziała rzucając siostrze pełne gniewu spojrzenie. Lecz czerwoną waderę nic to nie ruszyło. Shaman położył się blisko wyjścia jednak zaraz za rogiem w głębokiej wnęce, obok niego położyła się Swiftkill. -Bloodspill...Tym razem możemy oddzielnie?- zapytała Swiftkill. -Ugh...Pewnie!- syknęła wadera i odeszła położyła się przy samym wyjściu. Nagle straszny piorun uderzył gdzieś w skałę, stoczyła się gdzieś niedaleko i rozległ się potworny huk. ''' -*Gasp*-Swiftkill zamrugała zdziwiona jak nigdy dotąd i wtuliła się w futro basiora. -Wrrr...- warknęła cicho Bloodspill widząc jak on kładzie na niej swoją głowę kojąco. '''Potem zasnęli... Następnego dnia. -Jesteście!- uradowała się Fairstep. -Tak ciociu.- odparła wesoło Swiftkill. -Coś długo wam to zajęło. - syknął Warbound. -Po prostu mieliśmy postoje.- warknęła Swiftkill. -A co się stało, że zmieniłyście zdanie!?- zadał pytanie brązowy basior. -Coś...- syknęła Swiftkill. -Najważniejsze, że są.- szybko wtrąciła się Fairstep. -Właśnie.- przytaknęła Nightrun. -Dobra ruszamy! Zmarnowaliśmy przez burzę noc!- powiedział Warbound.- IDZIEMY!- krzyknął. -Możemy pogadać!?- zapytały Nightrun i Bloodspill w tym samym momencie. -Tak!- odparła Swift. -Mogę najpierw ja?- zapytała Nightrun. -Ugh...ok.- wywróciła oczyma Blood. -Chyba czuję coś więcej do Rip'a!- powiedziała rumieniąc się Night. -CO!? Naprawdę!? Ucieszy się...Znaczy... pobądź jeszcze trochę z nim to może się dowiesz czy on coś czuje.- powiedziała Swiftkill. -Ok.- odparła czarna wadera i pognała do Riptide'a. -Hej Swift! Chcesz dziś ze mną iść w parze?- zapytał entuzjastycznie Shaman. -Pewnie! Tylko pogadam z Blood.- odparła merdając ogonem bordowa wadera. -Zatem o czym chciałaś pomówić?- zapytała. -Shaman z Ciebie zrobił ciapę...Widziałam podczas burzy, że się bałaś tego głupiego grzmotu i się w niego wtuliłaś! Wcześniej byś zignorowała! Nie możesz z nim przebywać bo z dawnej silnej Kapitan Elitarnej Gwardii stanie się jakaś zakochana słaba wadera!!- warknęła Bloodspill. -Blood! To nie tak...- powiedziała Swift. -A jak?- zapytała Bloodspill. -Ciężko mi teraz odpowiedzieć, ale gdy znajdę odpowiedź powiem Ci.- powiedziała Swiftkill i przytuliła się do siostry, po czym poszła. Podeszła do szarego basiora. * Zmiana sceny Dwa wilki zbliżyły się do zaciemnionego terenu... -Jesteś pewna, że nas nie zagryzą?- zapytał się Claymore. -Raczej nie...-odparła Scythe. Weszli głębiej. Nagle basiora przyszpilił smilodon! -SCYTHE! Ratuj!- wrzasnął basior. -Puść go!- warknęła Scythe. Rozdział 3 Whitewhind wyszła ze swojego legowiska. -Pani Whitewhind.-schylił głowę Mudfoot. -Tak?- spytała wadera. -Czuć tygrysy bliżej niż ostatnio naszego terenu, ostatni raz robiły tak przed bitwą!- powiedział Mudfoot. -Czyli planują atak.- odpowiedziała Whitewhind. Twarz się zachmurzyła i wróciła do legowiska. Kita próbowała jej coś powiedzieć, ale ogonem pokazała jej by przestać. Kita tylko westchnęła. Reszta watahy tylko przełknęła silnię, lub się zamyśliła. * Zmiana sceny. Wilki Czarnokrwiste znalazły się na górską rzeką, w tle pięły się góry, a ziemię porastały sosny i paprocie. Zatrzymali się by się napić, mimo, iż mieli podróżować podczas nocy chcieli nadgonić postój, gdy upolowano konia. Wtem usłyszeli krzyk! Wraz z silnym nurtem wody walczyło jakieś stworzenie! Był to pies! Dokładnie suczka! Swiftkill skoczyła do wody i silnymi łapami wkrótce chwyciła ją delikatnie za kark i dopłynęły do brzegu. -D-Dzięki.- wykrztusiła sunia. -Co robisz sama bez ludzi?- spytała bordowa wadera. -Zgubiłam się.- odparła suczka nadal patrząc na łapy. -Możemy Ci pomóc.- zaproponowała Nightrun. Wtem suczka podniosła oczy i zdębiała, nastroszyła ogon wraz z futrem na karku i syknęła: -Nie potrzebuję pomocy Czarnokrwistych! Spojrzeli się na nią wymownie. Suczka wstała i otrzepała futro i wstała! -Nie...Nie potrzebuję pomocy Czarnokrwistych, którzy wystawali ludzi!- warknęła. -Wystawili? - zdziwiła się Fairstep. -Noo...-odparła suczka. Wilki spojrzały się na siebie. -Od pewnego czasu...- zaczęła. - wielka, ,,Elitarna Gwardia” nie przychodzi do obozowisk ludzi! - rzuciła mówiąc to z kpiną.-Przy okazji jestem Moth. - odparła i zaczęła lizać zmierzwione futro na klatce piersiowej. -Nie przychodzi, przez Inarię!- syknęła Swiftkill. -Niby czemu?- zadrwiła Moth. -Gdyż zostaliśmy wygnani. -wyrwał się Riptide -Taa... jasne!- mruknęła suczka. -GRR!! - warknęła Blood. -Co warczysz?-zapytała się. -Wiesz,że mówisz nie prawdę i po części kłamstwa?- warknęła w odpowiedzi Bloodspill. -Eee...co?-zdziwiła się suczka. -Zatem powiemy ci kto jest prawdziwym zdrajcą!- syknęła i przyparła ją do ziemi. Moth pisnęła. Gdy poczuła spięcie w łapach wadery. W tych wilkach drzemało coś czego przy swoich przyjaciołach nie czuła. Były one potężne! Jej serce biło oraz czuła niepokój. Lecz nie chciała przeszkadzać waderze w wypowiedzi. -To było parę lat temu...-zaczęła. Moth lekko wywróciła oczy. Wadera to zauważyła i skoczyła do niej. Moth pisnęła i do końca się nie odzywała. Pod koniec historii odwróciła wzrok, zauważając że błędnie ich osądziła na dodatek dzięki nim nie utonęła. Westchnęła. -Przepraszam.- wymamrotała.-Nie wiedziałam.-dodała ze skruchą. Spojrzeli się na nią. Moth zrobiła głupią minę. Zaczęła lizać się nerwowo po łapie by ukryć wstyd. Czuła na sobie wzrok jej wybawicieli. -Mniejsza z tym! - odparła.-I tak muszę wracać. - dopowiedziała i wstała otrzepując futro.- Dość czasu zmarnowałam na głupie pogaduszki z Czarnokrwistymi!- dodała i prychnęła posyłając im bezczelne spojrzenie. -Wrr!- warknęła Blood. Moth oddaliła się lecz nagle stanęła. Tak naprawdę nie znała drogi powrotnej, gdyż daleko z tego miejsca wpadła do rwącej rzeki, tracąc przy tym przytomność. -Nie możesz znaleźć drogi?- zapytała z daleka Night. Suczka odwróciła się. Westchnęła. Pokiwała niezbyt chętnie głową. -Goniąc intruza wpadłam do rzeki, a potem wszystko zrobiło się czarne.- przemówiła Moth. Łapą strąciła kamyk. Ziewnęła przeciągle i spojrzała się na swe łapy. -Pomożemy jej...- zaczęła Night, ale nie skończyła. -CO?!-przerwały jej zgromadzone wilki. Moth przyjrzała jej się uważnie czy aby na pewno nie żartuje. Poczuła, że brzuszek jej burczy. -Głodna jesteś?-zapytała czarna wadera. -Trochę...-rzuciła głodna suczka. Dali znak by rozpoczęli polowanie. Moth postanowiła do nich dołączyć. Tymczasem... Scythe skoczyła na plecy beżowego tygrysa szablozębnego, z czarnymi pasami i białą grzywą. Dając jej bratu możliwość do ucieczki. Przestraszony Claymore wstał gwałtownie z ziemi i chciał pomóc siostrze. Jednak tygrys ją zrzucił. ' -Scythe!-przeraził się szary basior z Altairu. Tygrys zaczął zmierzać ku niej. Wadera zaczęła powoli się podnosić zaczynając od przednich łap. -Mamy... wiadomość...od...Rapier...-wydyszała. Co spowodowało że się zatrzymał. -Hmph, zatem chodźcie za mną! Balestrom chętnie tego posłucha.- uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odpowiedział niskim głosem. Dwa wilki skinęły głowami i ruszyły za smilodonem. Droga do serca klanu Stoneclaw prowadziła przez gęstwiny paproci, skrzypów oraz wysokich pni drzew, które rosły obok siebie bardzo blisko, przez co ich wierzchołki przysłaniały niebo. -Pst... Scythe!- cicho zaczepił siostrę Claymore. -Tak?-odpowiedziała szeptem wadera, kierując spojrzenie jej turkusowych oczy, których odcień lekko wpadał w zieleń. -Jesteś pewna, że nas nie zabije? Skąd wiesz że nie prowadzi nas po to by zabić naszą dwójkę?-ciągnął szary basior. Jego siostra wywróciła oczyma. -Nie Clay! Pomagają matce, pamiętasz?-odpowiedziała siostra Claymore'a. Szary basior pokiwał głową. '''W tym samym momencie paprocie zrzedniały. A z boków stały ciemno-szare głazy. W powietrzu unosił się zapach wielu szablozębnych. ' -Już jesteśmy.-przemówił niskim głosem Shukka. Spojrzenie skierował w górę głazów. Przycupnął do ziemi, wycofując się do tyłu, po czym wskoczył na półkę skalną. Z niej zeskoczył w dół. '''Scythe i Claymore wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia. Claymore wycofał się za siostrę, dając spojrzeniem znak by szła pierwsza. -UGH!-warknęła wadera i posłała mu zirytowany wzrok. Jednak zaraz przygotowała się do skoku na półkę. Wybiła się wykonując skok i wylądowała na półce.-Twój ruch Clay!-zawołała z wysoka. Niebieskie oczy basiora powędrowały do góry. Głośno przełknął ślinę i z dużą nie pewnością wykonał skok. Przednimi łapami zaczepił o półkę jednak tylne młóciły powietrze spychając w dół małe kamyczki. Scythe wzięła brata za kłąb i podciągnęła go. -Dzięki.-wydyszał Claymore rzucając siostrze wdzięczne spojrzenie. -Teraz przygotuj się. Wchodzimy do serca klanu Stoneclaw.-przemówiła wadera i posłała w górę spojrzenie jej turkusowych oczu. Podskoczyła, po czym podciągnęła się do góry. Tak, że stała na zboczu. Chwilę później jej chuda sylwetka zniknęła w dole. Po niej wdrapał się jej brat. Spojrzał w dół, roiło się w nim od szablozębnych. Przełknął ślinę, po czym ,,zanurkował" w dół. * Zmiana sceny Łapy Whitewind bezwładnie zwisały nad końcem niezbyt wysokiego urwiska. Błękitne oczy utkwiła w oddali. Pysk jej nie wyrażał, żadnych emocji. Widać było, że intensywnie nad czymś myśli. Kita z ciężkim sercem podeszła do niej. -Pani Whitewind...-zaczęła nie pewnie. Jej głos lekko się załamał. Przywódczyni odwróciła się w stronę brązowej wadery o fioletowych oczach.-Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam...,ale przynoszę wieści z Suchej Rzeki...-przemówiła wbijając niepewnie łapy w trawę. -Nasze siły dziś przepędziły niewielki oddział szablo-zębów, jednak nie obyło się bez strat.-przemówiła brązowa wilkorka. -Jeżeli mogę być szczera, obawiam się, że pomoc może nie nadejść w najbliższym czasie a co gorsza mogą się nie wyrobić.-dopowiedziała. -Agh...-westchnęła nerwowo szaro-biała wilczyca. -Musimy wysłać dodatkowe siły by broniły tamtych granic jak najdłużej jak się da...-wydała rozkaz jednak spojrzenie Whitewind było zamglone. -Tak jest, pani.-skinęła głową Kita i odbiegła. * Zmiana sceny Na polanie żerowały Jelenie Olbrzymie. Zaś w dość wysokiej trawie podkradały się przyczajone wilki. Okazja im sprzyjała gdyż jeden oddalił się od stada. Krok za krokiem, łapa za łapą podchodziły bliżej. Plan był prosty część zagania w sidła tych co zadadzą cios. Nastała cisza, zwiastująca, iż coś się stanie. Lekki wiatr dmuchał w trawę. Raptem stąd ni zowąd wyskoczyła Fairstep, która wraz z wilkami wyskakującymi po niej zaganiała Jelenia. Moth nie nadążała za nimi. Jednak postanowiła dobiec do głazu i z niego rzucić się na ofiarę. Zebrała w sobie wszystkie siły i wylądowała na głazie. Cel przemknął obok niej a za nimi łowiące wilki. Wyskoczyła, jednak lądowanie nie było zgodne z oczekiwaniami. Tymczasem cel był tak blisko, że wyskoczyli ci co mieli zadać cios. Jak strzała z procy Swiftkill skoczyła mu na plecy wgryzając w kark. Zaś Bloodspill powaliła na bok. W końcu starsza siostra czerwonej wadery zadała ostateczny cios. ' -Woah.-westchnęła zdziwiona Moth. Wilki zawyły z całych sił. Moth podeszła i zaczęli ucztować. '''Nastał zmrok, ze złudnym przekonaniem, że Czarnokrwiści pójdą spać Moth próbowała na własną łapę znaleźć dom. Nie wiedziała, że to właśnie w świetle księżyca mają podróżować. ' -Tch. Na pewno...-wymamrotała do siebie, idąc dalej. -Brutale jak oni pomogą psu znaleźć dom? No właśnie nie oszukuj siebie Moth! Stary miał rację, powinnam goniąc przy rzece uważać, ale stało się.-wyszeptała do siebie. -Ok, teraz albo nigdy.-przemówiła, odwracając się. 'Przykucnęła i pobiegła przed siebie. Akurat jej łapy przecięły strumyk, z którego w tej chwili dawni Elitarni Gwardziści pili. ' -Ucieka!-warknął wściekły Warbound. -Co?-zdziwił się Riptide. Wstając od wodopoju. -Obóz ludzi w drugą stronę!- wykrzyknęła Nightrun ze zdziwionym spojrzeniem.-Musimy za nią pobiec!-dodała jasno-czarna wadera w szare łaty. Riptide spojrzał na nią czułym i przeciągłym spojrzeniem. 'Księżyc zaczął świecić jasno na ciemnogranatowym niebie. Wilki Czarnokrwiste zaczęły biec za uciekinierką. Powoli zaczęli ją doganiać. Pościg trochę trwał wręcz byli z jej boków. A klimat w okół zaczął się oziębiać. W końcu na drodze widać było na początku małe ploteczki śniegu potem małe górki śniegu a potem cały lodowy krajobraz skąpany w świetle księżyca. ' -Wow!-zadziwiła się suczka zapominając zupełnie o pościgu wtedy też przyszpiliła ją Bloodspill. -Puszczaj!- syknęła Moth szarpiąc się pod łapami wadery. Dobiegli Czarnokrwiści jednał ich nozdrza spowił nowy zapach. Swiftkill zawęszyła. -Pierwszy raz go czuje...-szepnęła do siebie. Nagle jakby na zawołanie wyszły dwa wilki, były identyczne jednak mniejsze od Czarnokrwistych, lecz większe od Moth. Rozdział 4 -Co robicie na naszym terytorium?- zapytał jeden z nich o błękitnych oczach. Drugi l żółtych oczach wbił w nich spojrzenie swoich oczu. 'Teraz to każdy Czarnokrwisty spiorunował Moth wzrokiem. Odwróciła swój wzrok. Choć słyszała jak Bloodspill zaczęła warczeć. ' -Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zboczyliśmy przez Ciebie z kursu!?-zwróciła uwagę Swiftkill. -Inaria ucieka z czasem! -Inaria?-zdziwił się wilk o żółtych oczach. -Odpowiedzcie na nasze pytanie!-nalegał bliźniaczy wilk z tą różnicą, że miał niebieskie oczy. Każdy z Wilków Czarnokrwistych spiorunował ją spojrzeniem. -Ups...-jęknęła bardzo cicha suczka-To moja wina...chciałam na własną łapę wrócić do obozowiska ludzi. A oni mieli mi pomóc w odnalezieniu. Zapędziliśmy się tu...-wytłumaczyła suczka. Dwa wilki uniosły brwi w zaciekawieniu. 'Nagle śnieg zaskrzypiał. I wtedy wyszła ładna wadera. O cyjanowo- granatowych oczach. I jasnoszarym futrze z białymi łatami i ciemniejszymi. ' -Co tu się dzie...-zaczęła jednak gdy zobaczyła Wilki Czarnokrwiste zdębiała. Podbiegła do dwóch wilków bliżej i spytała-Co oni tu robią?. -Gonili nią.-odpowiedział bliźniak o niebieskich oczach i wskazał na leżącą Moth. -Dobrze, ale przecież wiesz, że z tyłu są Wilki Czarnokrwiste...-oznajmiła wadera, patrząc na przybyszów. Spojrzeli na nią i pokiwali powoli głowami. -Widać to, po ich rozmiarze, znakami pod oczyma!-odpowiedział żółtooki bliźniak. -Jak się nazywacie?-zapytał a jego głos wypełnił mroźne powietrze. -Ja jestem WhiteLighting. A to mój brat bliźniak... -Lightpaws.-przedstawił się Wilk Lodu o niebieskich oczach. -A ja FrostBolt.-przedstawiła sie wadera, która nie dawno przyszła. Wilki Czarnokrwiste skinęły głowami. Teraz przyszła kolej aby to oni przedstawili siebie. 'Najpierw wyszła Swiftkill, mówiąc swoje imię. Następnie podszedł Shaman, który wykonał dokładnie to samo. Po nim wyszła Bloodspill...powiedziała tylko swoje imię, jednak faktem do nie ukrycia było ostrzegawcze spojrzenie jakie dała Wilkom Lodu. Następnie poznali Nightrun oraz Riptide’a. Następnie kolejny Czarnokrwiści się poprzestawiali nowo poznanym wilkom. ' -Zatem co tu robicie?-zapytał Lightpaws a jego głos rozniósł się w mroźnym powietrzu. -Moth powiedziała Wam prawdę!- wyjaśniła Nightrun a jej oczy błyszczały. 'Tymczasem u Scythe i Claymore’a. ' 'Wzrok szablo-zębów co chwila spoczywał na dwóch wilkach. Powoli zbliżali się do legowiska Balestorm’a. Claymore zbliżył się bardziej do swojej siostry i odwrócił niepewnie głowę do tyłu. W końcu podeszli do przywódcy Stoneclaw. ' -Witajcie.-przywitał się samiec smilodona, będący przywódcą Klanu Stoneclaw. Jego głos był bardzo niski, a spojrzenie utkwiło w dwójce. -Co oni tu robią Shukka?-skierował pytanie do drugiego tygrysa szablozębnego. -Mówią, że mają wiadomość od Rapier.-oznajmił beżowy szablozębny z białą grzywą w czarne pasy. Odsunął się od dwóch wilków i usiadł od nich w pewnej odległości. -Zatem z radością posłucham...-uśmiechnął się masywny tygrys szablozębny. Wydał polecenie przybyszom-Mówcie!- a jego pysk spowił złowrogi uśmiech. ''Tymczasem u Blade’a...'' -Agh! Gdzie te robaki?!- warknął wściekły stając na głazie i wpatrując się w kierunku w jakim pobiegli. -Książę...Rapier przynosi wieści.-wysapał Talon spoglądając w kierunku Blade'a. Drugi basior o niebieskich oczach spojrzał w jego stronę z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. -Jakie?-zapytał głośno wbijając spojrzenie w drugiego wilka o szarożółtych oczach. Drugi basior zaczął mówić: -Kazała zebrać nam nasze oddziały, gdyż za nie długo mamy przygotować się do wczesnego wymarszu na Inarię, by uprzedzić Czarnokrwistych. 'Blade pokiwał, głową. Chwilę ciepłe pustynne powietrze spowiła cisza, jednak nie na długo. ' -WILKI! POD GŁAZ! JUŻ!- krzyknął w rozkazie syn Rapier i Scimitar'a. Nie długo po tym zjawili się wszyscy pod głazem. Unieśli ich głowy i wbili spojrzenie w swego przywódcę. -Potrzebuję moich najsilniejszych wilków, zdolnych do bitwy.-ciągnął. Głos odbijał się w wysuszonym powietrzu. -Szykujemy się do wymarszu na Inarię...Talon! To będzie Twój obowiązek wybrać najsilniejsze wilki!-oznajmiał Blade. -Tak jest Książę!-odpowiedział poważnie jasno-czarny wilk w szare łaty. Spojrzenie ani na chwilę nie odbiegło w innym kierunku. W końcu Blade zeskoczył z głazu. ''Tymczasem'' ''u Czarnokrwistych...'' 'Pyski dwóch bliźniaków nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. Patrzyli się w stronę nowych przybyszów. Wysłuchali ich historię, cierpliwie, jednak nadal nic po sobie nie wyrażali. IceBite, która doszła, obserwowała przybyszy z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. ' -Mówimy prawdę!-przekonywała ich Shaun, która została Elitarną Gwardzistką, za nim Czarnokrwiści zostali wygnani z ich rodzinnego domu, Inarii. -Moja siostra mówi prawdę!-dopowiedział Khrain występując do przodu. Jego spojrzenie wykazywało, że jest w stanie jej bronić. Wkrótce wszystkie Wilki Czarnokrwiste były gotowe bronić prawdy oraz Shaun. -Hmph...-mruknął pod nosem Lightpaws patrząc się na swoje łapy. Gdy uniósł wzrok przemówił- No dobrze...wierzymy Wam! Zatem powinniście wracać do Inarii, gdzie Wasz dom. -Ale tyle biegli! Nie mogą bez pożywienia.-zauważyła Frostbolt. Basior wywrócił niebieskimi oczyma do góry. -Proszę.-nalegała Frostbolt. Po czym przybliżyła się do obu bliźniaków czule trącając ich głową. Zmiękli. -Ech...no dobrze...Icebite! Upoluj im coś.-wydał komendę Whitelighting. Wadera skinęła głową. Puściła się pędem po czapie śnieżnej, by wkrótce zniknąć im z oczu. 'Z nieba coraz szybciej płatki śniegu. Icebite nadal nie wracała. Przybyszom zaczęło burczeć w brzuchach. ' -Gdzie ona jest?!-burknęła Blood i wywróciła oczyma. Powoli się położyła i ziewnęła przeciągle. W końcu w oddali widać najpierw drobną sylwetkę wadery. Potem więcej zarysów kształtów. W końcu przybiegła z zdobyczą. -Proszę.-powiedziała kładąc renifera przed Czarnokrwistymi. -To powinno wypełnić Wasze brzuchy aż do momentu gdy wyjdziecie spod naszych granic.- mówiła, gdy tamci się posilali. Ci tylko pokiwali głowami, po jakimś czasie wszystko zjedli. -Frostbolt! Odprowadzisz ich do granicy...-uznał Whitelighting, Icebite tylko pokiwali głową. -Dziękujemy!- zawołała na odchodne Nightrun odwracając jej głowę do tyłu. Dwa basiory z ładną szarą waderą skinęli głowami. Wkrótce ruszyli, księżyc po tej części terytorium był jeszcze bardziej biały. Po paru godzinach drogi przez ich terytorium, doszli do granicy. -Możecie iść...powodzenia w walce z szablozębami.- rzekła im na odchodne Icebite, ostatni raz się popatrzyła na nich. Odwróciła a potem pobiegła przed siebie z powrotem do domu. -Idziemy?-zapytał Riptide wszystkich. Każdy pokiwał głową, ruszyli... 'Mimo, to zmęczenie szybko ich dopadło, zatem musieli znaleźć odpowiednie miejsca do spania. Nightrun wybiegła w poszukiwaniach przed grupę. Niebawem wróciła z dobrymi wieściami. ' -Nie daleko stąd znajduje się niewielka jaskinia. Możemy tam się przepaść, nie jest zbyt głęboka.- mówiła jasnoszara wadera w szare łatki. -Prowadź.-zarządziła waderze Swiftkill, Night pokiwała głową, i ruszyła. Reszta poszła za nią. Po paru minutach chodzenia zauważyli szarą skałę, mającą z przodu otwór. -Zatem to tu?-spytała krótko i poważnie Bloodspill. Patrząc się na Nightrun, ona pokiwała głową. Podeszli w stronę jaskini. Akurat zaczęło kropić,zatem Czarnokrwiści weszli lekko w głąb jaskini. Ułożyli się na podłożu. Mieli dużo szczęścia, gdyż rozpętała się prawdziwa zlewa. Szum deszczu relaksował podróżujące wilki. Wkrótce zasnęli. 'Obudziły ich wpadające do jaskini promienie słoneczne. Które ogrzewały ich futra. Swiftkill zamrugała oczyma, ziewnęła przeciągle rozciągając się. Shaman zamrugałem oczyma i także się wybudził. ' -Hej Swift.-przywitał się wesoło basior przeciągając się. Zamerdał radośnie ogonem. -O hejka!-przywitała się wilczyca i zamerdała przyjaźnie ogonem. -Jak się spało?-spytała i uśmiechnęła się. Mimo, iż rozmawiali cicho, Bloodspill się wybudziła a jej uszy zastrzygły. -Ugh...-warknęła cicho, obserwowała jak radośnie ze sobą rozmawiają. Chciała powrócić do snu, jednak nerwy nie pozwalały jej. Wstała i potężnie ziewnęła odsłaniając białe kły. -Blood wstałaś!-ucieszyła się na widok siostry Swiftkill. Zamerdała ogonem. Czerwona wadera usiadła i popatrzyła się na siostrę. -Jak spałaś?-zapytała bordowa wadera młodszą siostrę. -W miarę dobrze.-udzieliła odpowiedzi siostrze Bloodspill. -Ty Swift?-skierowała pytanie do starszej siostry. -Dobrze.-odpowiedziała młodszej siostrze Swiftkill. Blood pokiwała głową. Dzień zapowiadał się słonecznie, ale to tylko był spokojny wstęp. 'Jednakże Spearheart nie czuła się za dobrze, leżała na zimnej ziemi i dyszała ciężko. W oczach widać było duże cierpienie. Warbound kręcił się niespokojnie wokół partnerki. Swiftkill od razu to zauważyła i podbiegła do wadery, mimo że nie darzyła ją dużą sympatią. O ile o jakiejś można mówić w ogóle. ' -Co się stało?-zapytała Swiftkill Warbound'a, który ze zmartwienia mało co nie wyszedł z siebie. Ale mimo to odpowiedział zielonookiej wilczycy. -Obudziła się rano i od momentu przebudzenia tak jest. W nocy spała niespokojnie, ale myślałem, że może ma zły sen. - mówił brązowy wilk. Wadera pokiwała głową. -Nie da rady iść w dalszą podróż musimy się zatrzymać chociażby na ten dzień...-błagał Warbound. -Ech...no dobrze. Zostaniemy dziś. -rzekła z ciężkim westchnieniem Swiftkill. Reszta Czarnokrwistych pokiwała głowami. Rozdział 5 '''Nightrun wraz z Fairstep wróciły z polowania. Zwierzynę wnosiły w głąb jaskini. Jednak za każdym razem chwilę przysiadały, słońce mocno grzało. Przed jaskinią na straży siedział Riptide. Dyszał, trochę gdy był upał. -Hej Riptide, wejdź do jaskini i ochłodź się teraz ja mogę siedzieć.-zaoferował się Shaman. -Wow! Dzięki brachu. -skinął głowę i podziękował Riptide i wskoczył do jaskini. Pobiegł trochę w głąb niej i usadowił się przy ścianie. -Uu jaki chłodek.-rozmarzył się kładąc się na boku. Zaczął ziać. -Ech...ale pić mi się chce.-wysapała Nightrun wchodząc do jaskini. Na szczęście na końcu jaskini, był mały zbiornik wodny, zatem jasno-czarna wadera popędziła przez jaskinię aby napić się z niego wody. Gdy napiła się wody postanowiła poleżeć. -Uff...ale ochłoda...-wysapała wilczyca. -Gorąco jest na dworze?-zapytała Swiftkill. Nightrun z Fairstep pokiwały tylko głowami. Jednakże wkrótce Fairstep wstała i wyszła na chwilę z jaskini. -Gdzie ona poszła?-szepnęła do siebie Swiftkill, patrząc na wejście od jaskini, przez które wyszła jej ciotka. Westchnęła i odwróciła głowę na bok. 'Chwilę później do jaskini weszła Fairstep niosąc w pysku nadal ociekający wodą mech. Żwawym krokiem szła przez jaskinię w kierunku Spearheart. Żółta wadera z grzywką zaczęła zlizywać energicznie wodę z mchu. ' -Dzięki...-wyszeptała Spearheart. Głos wadery był ledwo słyszalny. Fairstep popatrzyła na nią z współczuciem. -Wypoczywaj, za chwilę spróbuje określić co Ci może dolegać.-stwierdziła wilczyca. -Ale mamo! Przecież nie jesteś medykiem.-zauważył Riptide odwracając głowę w stronę jego mamy. Wzrok niebieskich oczu był zdumiały a nawet niedowierzający. -Trochę się znam, ale nie mówię że jestem medykiem. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanfiction Kategoria:Opowiadania fanfiction Kategoria:Seria 1 Kategoria:The BlackBlood Alliance Kategoria:Swiftkill Kategoria:Bloodspill Kategoria:Fairstep Kategoria:Riptide Kategoria:Nightrun Kategoria:Shaman Kategoria:Whitewhind Kategoria:Rainfall Kategoria:Shasta Kategoria:Warbound Kategoria:Spearheart Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Greyback Kategoria:Blade Kategoria:Rapier Kategoria:Scimitar Kategoria:Balestorm Kategoria:Tygrysy Kategoria:Claymore Kategoria:Quicksnap Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Mudfoot Kategoria:Kita Kategoria:Scythe Kategoria:Nyxiern Kategoria:Sandstorm Kategoria:Moth Kategoria:Brushfire Kategoria:Talon Kategoria:Scythetrill Kategoria:Cyrus Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Artukuł Chye Kategoria:Tom 1 Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:BBA Kategoria:Shukka Kategoria:Gravesong Kategoria:Frostbolt Kategoria:Lightpaws Kategoria:WhiteLighting Kategoria:Shaun Kategoria:Khrain Kategoria:Icebite